Orange Sorbet
by sophia0615
Summary: Just a few seconds ago, everything seemed normal to him. Now he lies in the midst of confusion... "Just what the fuck is going on."


***READ FIRST***

**Okay so just to put it out there- this fic is old :L and by old I mean VERY old. So there may be several errors and such, just don't give me any 'rude' comments about it or anything related to those errors or some things even repeated and 'bad at writing'. One thing for sure, I'm not an amazing writer nor was I a good one before, still- I wrote this and decided to upload it on fanfiction to those who are interested in reading it. **

**Yes this is unfinished. It's most likely I won't be updating/finishing this, but if I get enough 'reviews' about continuing this, then I may do so. Anyhow, you may continue reading the fic~ (yes this pairing is really unexpected and random but I did it anyways). Enjoy! *Warning: selfcest, you should know that already, but just in case.***

Orange Sorbet

_**::15-year old Reborn's POV::**_

Grumbling, I opened my eyes slowly as the sun rays washed over my form, squinting at the brightness and got up calmly as I pulled the sheets over. '_Another fucking meeting _', I thought tiredly, wait no- it wasn't like me to think so ravishly about my work. ' _Oh well,_ ' I did my daily morning routine, teeth brushed, quickly dressed formally with my claiborne flat-front black wool dress pants, folded up to the knee height, a plain out orange shirt , a black tie tucked in a black pinstripe suit jacketand my original black velcro dress shoes**. **Of course, I didn't forget my beloved orange striped fedora. Everything was turning out to be like my regular days, until i already noticed that a certain chameleon wasn't there. Raising an eye brow at that, Leon was never the type to leave my side, ever. " Leon..? " I called out in a slight wondering yet calm tone, my senses were on alert, this has never happened before, but I shouldn't lose my temper. Already have looked through-out the entire mansion, ah yes I forgot to mention- this mansion was the Vongola's base but barely saw anyone residing in it during the mornings because of the missions that the guardians and Decimo have to complete. Though the only thing that I was really being worried about was my partner, still not giving up on the search for the chameleon. Barging through the doors into my room once again, sighing a bit more deeply, I had never felt so...stressed, irritated, exhausted, my eyes slightly narrow at that as I turned my head upwards, finally spotting that one green figure. " Leon." I said in a slight irritated yet calm voice, the chameleon didn't turn around- something's not right.. " Leon, what's wrong? " I asked in a slight concerned tone now, as I raised both of my eye brows now. Leon still didn't turn, until his form changed into something I have never seen before. " Le...on..? " My eyes widened at the shape- no, it wasn't a being anymore, it was more like a ..portal. Suddenly a great push of gravity shoved me into this 'portal' that Leon has transformed into. " Wha- " before being able to say anything else, my figure was completely sucked in. And blacked out.

_Nngh.._ a hard impact against the floor really did knock me out good. Wait...floor? Slightly clenched my teeth together at the burning pain, being able to at least take in the sight before me. A.. room, wait no- this isn't my room.. well at least not a room that I recognize, but it sure fit my type and style. More importantly what in the world was that..? What did Leon just trans- Eyes then widened a bit at that, " Leon! " Looking around quickly for my partner but there was no spotting that green beloved chameleon. " Tch, " I'm frustrated enough right now, first Leon's gone, spotted as a portal, then gone, now in some fucking place I'm not even familiar with. Just what the fuck is going on.

Slightly tilting my fedora upwards to slowly run a hand through my black silky hair in frustration. Trying to calm my nerves but of course that wouldn't work with a situation like thi- "Oh? so it actually worked." A sudden low barton tone broke through my thoughts, ..deep voice? Quickly turning around to face the other presence, not surprisingly to myself the figure was much taller.. older. Though the appearance really struck me, couldn't help but widen my eyes at him. I could hear him chuckle inaudibly, "What's with that expression? Don't tell me you don't know what's going on..or do you? " the tall man said once again. "Wha- " feeling a sudden warmth touching the side of my cheek, I heard him say calmly "I haven't changed much in the past 10 years, hm? ", I could feel his eyes wandering over my body, I'm guessing he was referring to my appearance. This wasn't like me to act so..nervous..anxious? Was that the right word? Anyhow, it wasn't like for a person to see themselves much less their older self. More whatsoever, I was having a skin to skin contact with him.

"You seem confused.. " seeing the person smirk before himself, that isn't a good sign if it's myself.. that look- Being suddenly pinned down on a soft red mattress. " What are you-?!", the smirk from the older man just grew a bit more wider, crap. The grip around my wrists just got slightly tighter, seeing the other slowly loosen his tie, my senses were on alert. "S-Stop-!" using all my strength to get out of the other's grip. Though the other's hold didn't budge, fuck how did I get in this type of situation?! " Struggling won't do any good for you, give it up," I felt the other's gaze start to turn even sharper, as if...he was '_hungry'._ He licked his lips for a moment, and then in a blink of an eye, already my jacket, tie, and shirt were removed. My fear started to rise quickly, I never was feared of anything, this was very unusual but right now isn't the time for me to think of other unimportant things when in this situation! Breaking through my thoughts- something warm and soft pressed against my lips, eyes widening once again, trying to register the event that's taking place. A yell wanting to erupt from my throat, only resulting in a muffled sound, "Mmf..!" This 'session' continued for some time which felt like forever, lungs started to burn, desperate for air- he finally parted slightly only to have the opportunity to deepen the kiss right when I gaped my mouth for air, only being able to gasp in scarce oxygen, though enough due to all the training as a hitman in my past years. I felt his tongue enter my hot cavern, as if having some sort of battle for dominance, surprisingly to myself, I lost. Feeling a warm skin contact with his hand, wandering over my chest, more like caressing my skin gently. I tried every attempt to escape from his hold but it was too..strong. Even my thighs were locked since he was between my two legs. He parted once again to lean in even more closely near my neck, I felt his hot moist breathe against my skin, he nuzzled softly. Even if my body had 'certain' needs and urges, my mind will mostly definitely not comply with it. Hell no. "Let me go-" being interrupted by a sharp reply, "Now why would I do that?," I could also hear that fucking chuckle- wait wait.. I know i'm seriously pissed- though also at myself..? Oh well, couldn't help but reply back like a smart ass, "Because I said so." The nuzzling stopped. More whatsoever, almost everything did. But I could then see a sudden change in his aura, it was more..dark. Fuck, why now- "Smart mouth, thought I already _'cleaned'_ it completely," saying back to him harshly yet straight forwardly, "Well you thought wrong." Slightly smirking myself, couldn't help but knew that talking back would most definitely satisfy me in the least of this situation. A sudden sharp pain came through my senses, flinching a bit- tilting my head very slightly downwards to where the pain first came from and saw that I was pinched by him ...he pinched my damn nipple. "That's what happens when _'bad boys'_don't obey, **they need to be punished,**" his eye lids lowered half way at that, making a mischievous look. This time I felt a delicate rub with his thumb against one of my nipples, shivering a little at that, sending a slight pleasurable wave through-out my body. I swore that the tone of his voice deepened a bit...or changed into something more.._husky, "_Oh? You're quite sensitive, never knew that my body of this age would be like a delicate flower," chuckling a bit at that. The same procedure kept repeating, and you have no fucking idea how hard I was trying to not lose control to my sexual needs, I felt like my body was slightly aching for more, beginning to feel even more heated, all I could do was watch in regret as the other proceeded with his movements, teasingly rubbing against both of my nipples with both of his hands now. Now that he was using both of his hands, you think both of my hands were now free? Well I sure wish- instead they're both tied with a cloth over my head, knotted up pretty damn tight and good enough to keep my wrists and hands still. As if though I felt an electric shock, an very moist, wet tongue licked around and at the center of my right nipple, the sudden warmth was quite unexpected for my body that I _'accidently' _ had a startled yelp slip through my mouth, surely enough- this just made the other even more pleased with my reaction, shit. I then just watched as he pulled back a bit to look over me with that sly expression of his, I still kept my posture collected, as if unaffected, expression still sharp as ever, eyes narrowed and fixed on him to show that I was still keeping strong, unwavering. But of course there would always be that damn slight heated face of mine from all the recent '_works_' and '_doings_' from him.

_**::25-year old Reborn's POV::**_

The sight before me was truly interesting, looking down at my _barely finished_ masterpiece, it still caught my attention. Quite a _mess_ I say. Still though. Very. Very**intriguing**. Any woman or man right now would be begging , craving, helplessly desperate and lusting for him after such actions that have been taken, but this person below him, no- _sure was a toughy_. Though of course, I or he himself wouldn't give in so easily like the others, which made me a bit relieved that even at that age, I wouldn't give up, despite that the looks said something else here. Before all this, the appearance still slightly shocked me, figure too.._feminine and..slender._ I guess that's what still 'attracts' me, though I wonder how long my younger self could hold on to his own senses before_ falling into undeniable __**pleasure**_. Slightly chuckling a bit inaudibly at my thoughts, a younger pitched similar voice of mine said a bit angrily towards my direction, "What do you think you'll achieve from doing this..?" What a silly question, or so I thought. I calmly replied back to the other with my ever sly smirk, "Satisfaction of course. Mentally. Physically. And you'll be the main course of this meal." He made quite the slight disgusted face at that almost spouting back, "I'm yourself, you're me," I just quickly and simply then said back, "And?," I knew I hit the nerve of the other, smirk widening very little in victory. "You're disgusting," "Say what you want, you're also talking about yourself anyways," leaning down slowly again to continue licking around the pink buds teasingly, awhile watching the younger one flinch, shiver, and squirm at that. I could tell he was holding back the animal noises that wanted to erupt from his throat, _I'll just have to try harder to have him let loose_. Flicking one bud playfully, watching the other flinch again in amusement,_ let's hope he makes a bigger show than the rest_. I then traveled a bit further down, leaving a trail of gentle butterfly kisses that left slight marks on his creamy peach skin, '_It's really smooth, I might say.._' and started to unbuckle that annoying belt around his waist, throwing it off to the side somewhere uncaringly, and in one swift movement, off already went that offending last piece of clothing. _Or so I wished it was the last_. Always got to be something that covers the last piece of privacy of that delicate body. I knew that sooner or later the other would immediately fight back again, besides, it is his only unrevealed privacy. For now. "**N-No!Stop** this nonsense..-!", the body wriggled again under me, wanting to escape even though he knew there was none. He was desperate. **How stubborn**. Ripping off those plain black boxers impatiently, only to have it hidden by the younger one closing his legs. How did he close them in this position?_ I have no idea_, but right now**_ I don't give a single fuck_**. Growling slightly at the other, feeling rather irritated- forcefully spread his legs back open to reveal his _treasure._ Smirking again in victory, ignoring the fact that the figure below me just protested, squirming, and licked my lips once again as my hunger started to grow even more rapidly. I leaned back downwards, gently grabbing hold of his member with one hand as the other hand kept teasing the younger's nipples, quickly sensed that he flinched very abruptly when I caught hold of his _treasure._ Simpering at that reaction pleasantly, using my thumb to slowly give a soft rub against the tip, seeing that the other just bit down his lip slightly to refuse himself of letting out any sounds, "No need to hold back, you know," saying awhile chuckling a bit darkly. I felt that glare being directed at me, weak though to me in this kind state he's in. After swirling and rubbing my thumb around and on the tip soothingly for some time, I slowly began to pump the length gently, it truly made me a bit more satisfied with the slight escaping sounds that came out of the younger one's mouth, "Nngh..nn..." I could tell that he was truly trying hard enough to not let any noises out,_ though I should give him credit for that, compared to the rest._

_**::15-year old Reborn's POV::**_

I felt my control slowly slipping away from all these touches, my body was beginning to feel even more heated than ever, b-but the way he moved his hands- **_No._** _I've got to stop this_, ..**_but how?_** Looking around for anything I could make useful, but for a situation like this. Sadly to say it. It was** impossible**. But I didn't give up, still having my pride inside me, slowly fading away, I was losing it. So was my body. It was craving for more,** more**. Shit, I fucking hate to admit it but...dammit it felt _good_. Fuck- what am I saying. Almost widening my eyes at how the pace fastened in his movements of pumping my member, I really wanted to let it out,_ all the moans, gasps_, but there's no way I'm going to submit into him,_ even if it was myself_. The animal noises were begging to be released but I held it all back in, my face just flushed even more at how hot it was getting, a bit_ too_ hot, all I could do was just either watch or shut my eyes, awhile biting down onto my lip a bit to keep and hold onto the last bit of control I had left. Against my will, my body still trembled a bit from all the _pleasure_ being given. I then saw that there was slight precum dripping out from the tip, I just quickly looked away at that, feeling the heat rise even more onto my face. Damn these hormones. Out of the unexpected, I gasped quite_ 'loudly' _when suddenly I felt warm moist lips wrapped around my length taking in the whole of me. "Aah-nghh..-!", **almost** all my self-restraint left my body, I swore there was only about one crumb of 'sanity' still in me, luckily enough, that one crumb of sanity cut me from completely losing it. The_ torture _didn't stop though, the older just proceeded, starting from a slow pace, he _sucked_, and bobbed his head, in up and down my shaft. _F-Fuck_, I need something to hold onto or else my urges and needs will take over. Though these fucking knots just had to get in the way, they were completely locking both of my wrists together so I could barely even move them or my arms, I was beginning to pant, _a bit heavily too._ Shit I need some more willpower, but my mind was being clouded very slowly by lust and pleasure, this can't be happening.**But it was.** Keeping my mouth completely shut to prevent anything coming out, I was about to come until-_ 'Pop'. _The warmth was no longer there, peeking to view what has occurred, just to see that the other stopped, pulling his mouth away on purpose, knowing that I was near my climax. I just simply death glared at him, fucking leaving me just when I was going to feel so _relieved_, I then heard him chuckle a little at my expression, "Don't worry, _it's not even the beginning,_" this made me feel a bit uneasy and more ._.frightened_, yet made my body a bit more .._excited_. I watched him slowly lift upwards, going over to a drawer, watching his every movement as he slid open one drawer, taking out a certain.._bottle_. '_Don't tell me he's _'- the sound of gel looking cream oozing out of the bottle onto his fingers interrupted me, I thought I saw his smirk just turn into something ..._horrifyingly dark_. He calmly came back over between me, settled, and with his fingers- he reached downwards silently, teasing around my entrance as I tensed up at that, knowing where this was totally heading to. "Relax, _or else you want to be __**split apart,**_" my fear rose very high at that but _tried_ to comply with him, trying to calm my nerves. Because you know what. I definitely do** not** want to be _split_ in_ two_. His index finger then slowly slid into me, tensing up very quickly again and tried to calm despite the slight pain from my bottom, feeling it slide into me very slowly, in and out. Eyes squinting at the slightest from the stings, but did my _best_ to endure it. After a minute, the pain then was fading away, being replaced by something else instead. _Pleasure_. It began to form more quickly than I thought, noticing how he was now thrusting in his finger at a more quick pace, inserting two digits without realizing due to all the pleasure coursing through my veins, oh how I wanted to sigh out all my moans, I could, but I can't. I must keep holding onto my pride, even if i- "A-AH!", I screamed in delight when he brushed against a certain spot in me, my vision blurred at that, not noticing that I just moaned until the second later. The other received self-satisfactory from the slight outburst, oh how I regretted it- a third digit entered, making me bite down onto my lip once again but a little harder than before, the pain stung like a bitch, the older one knew that I was in slight pain as well, but that didn't stop him from continuing, he just kept going, sliding and brushing, hitting onto that same spot every thrust he made with his fingers. Pleasure took over once again, and I just couldn't help but have sounds escape from my mouth _slightly_, "Ahn..! A-Ahh..ngh...!", I moaned softly a little. Though I didn't go as far as going WITH his thrusts, I just kept my body still, despite it's little trembling, I held onto my pride. Why my pride you say? Well, my pride is what has kept and still keeps me alive or should I say, _sane_.

** (unfinished)**


End file.
